


Through Cody's eyes

by Rewind_Again



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: Little moments through Cody's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That kid is just too cute for words!

¤¤¤ 1 ¤¤¤

Now that school was over, Cody was happy to be able to spend more time with Zach. He was fun, always teaching him new things, playing with him and the only one to take care of him.

Cody wished there was someone to take care of Zach, he had been supposed to go to that fancy art school and Cody had done his best to prepare himself for that, for Zach's going away. But Zach said he had not been accepted, that he would stay. Cody saw that Zach was sad even though he didn't show it, Cody knew.

His mom didn't even tried to hide her glee when Zach told her, she said that it was useless, that they didn't have that kind of money and that she needed him here. Zach was angry, they yelled at each other and he left but not before hugging Cody and wishing him good night then he was gone, ignoring his sister's questions, the front door banging behind him.

That night, Cody made it his mission to be a nuisance and annoy Alan, his mom's boyfriend as much as possible. After a lively dinner where Cody kept interrupting them to ask stupid things, he was sent to bed, where of course he didn't stay long. He got up every ten minutes or so to go to the kitchen or the washroom, making sure to interrupt what his mom was doing with Alan. Adults were so gross...

After he annoyed them enough and they moved to his mom's bedroom, he got up one last time to bother them and entered her bedroom without knocking using the excuse that he had forgotten to say goodnight. He finally went to bed, satisfied and hoping that now his mom would think twice before being mean with Zach.

 

* * *

 

¤¤¤ 2 ¤¤¤

Zach was sad because Gabe was leaving today. Cody made sure to go with them so he could try to cheer him up after they dropped Gabe off. He was a little disappointed when Zach just took him home and left again to surf, alone, but he knew that surfing would make Zach less sad and maybe happy, but not happy enough to Cody's taste, Zach really needed someone to take care of him, he deserved it.

But Zach made up for it a few days later while they were waiting for Cody's mom, he lent him a few of his pens so he could draw on the table, like Zach did when he was young and waiting for him mom to finish work.

Cody was happy and called Zach 'daddy' for the first time but he could not read the expression on Zach's face. He said it a few more times and went back drawing on the table, happy that he learned something new about Zach.

He knew that Zach was his uncle but Zach was the only person caring about him, that's why Cody saw him as a dad more than an uncle. His mom never had time for him even thought she had a lot for stupid Alan...

 

* * *

 

¤¤¤ 3 ¤¤¤

Zach was smiling again, real smiles, not the ones he used to hide his sadness. He made a new friend or met an old one... Cody wasn't sure. He just heard them talk with the talkie-walkies late at night.

He was drawing again, little things here and there, he even made a new one for Cody's wall.

Cody was happy for him, to see him cheerful again even if Zach spent less time with him. Cody didn't mind but he couldn't wait to meet the man making Zach smile again.

Sadly Zach stopped smiling before that could happen, he looked angry and Cody was worried. Zach said he wanted to try to go to the art school again and mom was not happy about it. Apparently he was back with Lori again, so was he not happy?

 

* * *

 

¤¤¤ 4 ¤¤¤

Cody finally met Shaun, he recognized his voice from the talkie-walkies. He liked him, he was nice and funny and he showed him how to make a sandcastle. But Zach had been weird after Shaun arrived.

Lori seemed angry at Zach and Zach was angry with Shaun... Cody wondered what was going on, grown-ups were weird...

That night, Zach didn't come home but when Cody saw him the day after, he was happy again, dreamily looking out the window, lost in his thoughts and grinning all the times. Maybe he made up with Shaun and they were friends again ?

Zach bought him new shoes and they went to Shaun's house. After the best dinner he ever had, Cody fell asleep while Shaun and Zach went outside. He woke a few hours later and saw them hugging, he smiled and went back to sleep until Zach picked him up to go home. At the front door, Shaun kissed Zach on the mouth and Cody secretly smiled.

When he was not working or with Cody, Zach spent most of his time with Shaun, they surprised Cody one afternoon and taught him how to surf. They had a great time together, almost like a family...

 

* * *

 

¤¤¤ 5 ¤¤¤

Cody made the mistake of telling his mom about the times he spent with Shaun. He didn't think it was wrong, Shaun made Zach happy so he thought mom would be happy about this. She was not, far from it, she and Zach fought again and she said a lot of bad words. Why Shaun and Zach being happy together was wrong? Why was she using Cody to make Zach feel bad?

This whole summer had been an emotional rollercoaster for Zach, now he was sad once again, he didn't talk about Shaun anymore. It wasn't fair, every time Zach was happy something bad came to steal it away.

His mom was going to go to Portland with Alan, for work she said, without him, because Alan didn't want to him to come. She lied and said he had to stay to keep Zach company, Cody was five but he was not stupid...

The night before his mom was supposed to leave, Cody didn't sleep well, he had nightmares where everyone was leaving him and he was left all alone. Usually, Zach would be here to comfort him after a bad dream but he hadn't come home last night and Cody was scared and lonely. Everything was going to change, his little world was falling apart and he hated it.

 

* * *

 

¤¤¤ 6 ¤¤¤

His mom was nervously looking around the house while Alan was putting theirs bags in his car, she waited for Zach to show up. Both of them ignored Cody, like usual, he was waiting too, wondering what would happen if Zach didn't come, he knew his mom wouldn't stay, she would just left him with papi, probably.

Zach arrived with Shaun, holding his hand. Cody smiled back at them before his mom threw a tantrum and Zach fought with Alan. Cody was sent to his room where he was soon followed by Shaun. They both sat down on Cody's bed and Shaun began to explain that Zach, like Cody, would be going to school soon and if Cody wanted, the three of them could live together in Shaun's house, in Los Angeles.

Cody was relieved, he cried a little on Shaun's shoulder, happy that he wouldn't be left here, alone and away from Zach. He nodded his head to show he was okay with everything Shaun had said and made him promise to be nice with Zach and to take care of him. Shaun promised, he said he was going to take care of them, that he and Zach would find a nice school for Cody, that they would surf together and make nice and big sandcastles. Once the screams outside stopped, Cody, his eyes shinning with happy tears, took Shaun's hand and led him outside, so he could say goodbye to his mom.

She hugged him quickly, said goodbye and left, without looking back. 'Family' had always been a strange concept to Cody, family was supposed to be close, moms were supposed to be loving, a lot of things were supposed to be... His mom was supposed to be his whole world but she wasn't, he loved his mom and she loved him... in her own way.

For Cody, his whole world was Zach, family was Zach, because he had always been here. It was Zach who taught him how to walk, to talk, to use a fork and not his fingers. His first word hadn't been 'mom' it had been 'Zach', he knew that because Zach told him, happily, because he was proud of it, of him. Cody loved Zach, he was a mom, a dad, an uncle and a brother in one perfect package. Zach was his family and now Shaun would be a part of it too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my kitchen and my dear, precious friend : google keep for this...


End file.
